The Music of the Night
by I-am-L
Summary: Elle es el nuevo maestro de Near, los dos comienzan a tener una relación muy cercana... demasiado cercana en la que Elle será para Near todo lo que él nunca tuvo. Esto no será del agrado de muchos, así que hay peligro a la vista.
1. Chapter 1: Nuevo Maestro

_**The Music of the Night**_

_¡Holaaa! Aquí traigo mi más reciente fic y espero que a alguien le guste y lo lean….  
><em>_**Advertencias: **__Antes de comenzar, he de especificar que esto es __**yaoi**__ o sea que es de __**chicos besando chicos**__, y además es __**shota**__, o sea, que es __**amor **__(y posiblemente __**sexo **__en un futuro__**) entre**____**un adulto y un menor**__, así que si alguien lo encuentra ofensivo, desagradable, asqueroso o piensan que me iré al infierno por escribirlo, entonces no lo lean… pero si quieren hacerlo y mandar comentarios insultantes, por mí está bien, mi número de comentarios y lectores subiría…. xD Ah! También, tengo un vocabulario muy colorido, así que no se espanten si hay palabras altisonantes aquí…  
><em>_**Clasificación:**__ por ahora es T, más adelante seguro sube a M  
><em>_**Resumen general: **_Elle es el nuevo maestro de Near, los dos comienzan a tener una relación muy cercana... demasiado cercana en la que Elle será para Near todo lo que él nunca tuvo. Esto no será del agrado de muchos, así que hay peligro a la vista._  
><em>_**Disclaimer: **__Obviamente Death Note no es mío… si lo fuera L no moriría y por supuesto que habría yaoi.  
>Ahora sí, me callo y dejo leer ^^<em>

Me desperté temprano, tras otra noche de precario sueño. Me levanté de la cama y miré el reloj, aún era temprano; tenía bastante tiempo antes de iniciar mi nuevo trabajo. Me duché y me vestí como lo solía hacer usualmente: unos pantalones azules gastados y una camiseta blanca de manga larga. Me miré al espejo intentando, sin mucho éxito, arreglar mi alborotado y negro cabello. Mientras me contemplaba en el espejo puse atención en mi semblante: ojeroso y desaliñado como estaba, nadie sospecharía que yo poseía una de las más brillantes mentes del mundo. Intenté, sin buenos resultados, verme un poco mejor para intentar causar una buena impresión a las personas con las que iba a comenzar a trabajar.

Sonreí sin ganas mientras pensaba _Diablos Elle, ¿cómo fue que llegamos a esto? Cómo pasó que quien fuera una vez el detective más famoso del mundo, tuviera que terminar dando clases a niños ricos…?"_La verdad era que el ser detective privado no era mucha ganancia, mientras mi bolsillo me lo permitió, lo hice por la pura pasión de hacerlo, pero en cuando comenzaron los problemas económicos, tuve que replantearme la manera de ganarme la vida, así que opté por volverme maestro privado, así no dejaría en desuso mis vastos conocimientos y no tendría la necesidad de trabajar con muchas personas, solo con algún niño mimado y sus padres. Yo solo esperaba que el niño con en que trabajaría estuviera realmente dispuesto a aprender.

Me sacudí y traté de conectar mis pensamientos nuevamente con la realidad. Después. de un rato me dirigía la cocina y desayuné tan calmadamente como yo acostumbraba. Cuando terminé de comer me dispuse a salir de mi departamentito y dirigirme a la residencia en la que iba a comenzar a trabajar. Llegué puntualmente a las 9:00, como habíamos acordado.

Miré la residencia, era una pequeña mansión en medio de una zona que parecía un pequeño bosque. En conjunto era bastante bonita. Toqué el timbre y un momento después un hombre mayor vestido de traje negro me abrió la puerta y se me quedó mirando, esperando a que yo dijera algo.

-"Buenos días, soy Elle Lawliet; me han contratado como maestro para el joven Nate…." Dije

-"Ah, pase usted, Sr. Lawliet…" dijo mientras me conducía hacia un amplio vestíbulo "Siéntese, por favor…" yo le obedecí y él se sentó frente a mí.

-"Comprendo que es usted un hombre muy inteligente e instruido," dijo él "Por eso se le ha escogido para educar al joven Nate, ya que él también posee un intelecto fuera de lo común; a pesar de tener sólo 12 años, sus conocimientos son por mucho superiores a los de varios hombres bastante cultos." Yo sólo asentí, sin saber qué mas decir "Por eso lo hemos contratado a usted como su maestro….. Cómo usted comprenderá la educación es algo que debe impartirse las 24 horas del dia, por eso pedimos que usted venga a vivir aquí. Si acepta usted, tenemos aquí unos cuartos acondicionado como una casita en la que viviría usted, independiente de nosotros, obviamente sin pagar renta y gozando de un sueldo a parte…"

Yo no había considerado esa opción, pero me parecía bastante bien, ya que mi departamento no estaba en las mejores condiciones posibles y además me quedaba algo lejos de aquí.

-"Yo no tenía esto contemplado, pero Me parece una muy buena propuesta" dije "Solo permítame hoy retirarme a mi casa para juntar mis cosas, y si todo sale bien hoy, mañana me instalaría aquí."

-"Me parece perfecto" dijo "Ahora, aclarado eso, ¿quiere usted pasar a conocer al niño?"

-"claro "dije. Inmediatamente después el hombre me guió entre escaleras y corredores hasta una habitación espaciosa llena de juguetes y libros. Él pasó delante de mí y dijo:

-"Near, él es el Sr. Lawliet, tu nuevo maestro"

-"Mucho gusto" dijo el niño con una pequeña reverencia. Después de esto, el hombre se fue, dejándome a solas con Near.

Él se sentó en el suelo, analizándome con la mirada, yo hice lo mismo. Near tenía una apariencia bastante peculiar, ya que era albino y además vestía ropa totalmente blanca, lo único que rompía con esa monocromática vista eran sus 2 ojos tan negros como la noche, que contrastaban con su nívea cara y sus igualmente blancos cabellos.

Nos miramos en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que yo le dije:

-"Hola Nate." Dije suavemente.

-"Near… soy Near" corrigió él.

-"Near, está bien. ¿Cómo estás?"

-"…Bien, Sr. Lawliet, ¿y usted?"

-"Dime Elle, y por favor no me hables de a usted"

-"Elle…" repitió con cierta desconfianza "eh… lindo nombre…"

Solté una risilla el recibir ese halago por parte del pequeño.

-"Gracias, tu nombre también es lindo…"

-"Gracias…."

-"Y… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?¿En qué ocupas tu tiempo?" pregunté

-"Eh… me gusta armar puzles, y soy bueno en ello… también me gusta leer… y aprender"

-"¿Leer? Yo también leo mucho… ¿qué te gusta leer?"

-"Eh… casi todo… me gustan especialmente las novelas de detectives… Sherlock Holmes es bueno…."

-"Si… a mi también me gusta…." Dije recordando mis glorias pasadas como L, el famoso detective.

Near y yo pasamos un largo rato conversando y conociéndonos. Después traté de comenzarle a enseñar en un nivel básico superior, pero el ya lo sabía todo. Antes de darme cuenta terminé dando clases equivalentes a un nivel universitario a un niño de 11 años.

Yo me sentía completamente atraído hacia ese niño, me recordaba tanto a como era yo de pequeño y eso me encantaba. nunca había conocido a un niño así, y eso me emocionaba mucho.

Pasé todo el día enseñando a Near por medio de debates y discusiones que estarían a nivel de un muchacho universitario. A media tarde, cuando el gran reloj que estaba en el estudio marcó las 6:00, dimos por terminada la enseñanza y nos quedamos hablando. Near miró el reloj y dijo algo triste:

-"Ya son las seis…" yo no entendía por qué lo decía de esa manera, por lo que continuó "mis maestros siempre se van a las seis… y algunos no vuelven nunca…"

-"Aww, no te preocupes yo te prometo que volveré mañana y después de eso me quedaré aquí, como me lo dijeron en la mañana"

-"¿Enserio vas a volver?" preguntó emocionado, a lo que yo solo asentí. Miró alrededor del cuarto,

Buscado algo con la mirada "Ahora que terminamos las lecciones, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

-"Pues… ¿Qué quieres hacer?" dije. Él se encogió de hombros y se me quedó mirando. Yo miré alrededor de la habitación buscando algo en qué entretenernos; encontré un piano al otro lado del cuarto "Eh… Near ,¿Sabes tocar el piano?"

-"No…. Nunca lo he intentado realmente…. ¿Tu si?" yo asentí "Eh… ¿podrías tocar algo para mi?"

Yo asentí y caminé hacia el piano, seguido por él. Me senté y comencé a tocar algo improvisado, como si me saliera del alma; la tonada sonaba lenta y algo melancólica, peor a la vez bastante hermosa. A pesar de que me acababa de inventar la pieza, esta me sonaba muy familiar, como si fuera un pedazo de mis vivencias. Cuando terminé, Near se sonrió y dijo:

-"No me parece conocida…¿De quién es?"

-"Eh.. es que creo que la acabo de componer"

-"Wow ¿ En serio?¿Y cómo se llama?"

-"Eh.. no se… Supongo que como la escribí para ti, podríamos llamarle "la canción de Near"" dije mientras el sonreía.

-"Wow… mi canción…. ¿Me enseñarías a tocarla?"

-"Claro, ven…"

Él se sentó en mis piernas y yo comencé a enseñarle cómo se tocaba esa pieza.


	2. Chapter 2: Near

_Yaaay! Volví! Soy un asco… pero he vuelto, después de un milenio de no subir nada…. *suspiro* debo aprender a ser constante…..  
>Uhm, para quien no lo note, esta parte de la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Near…. <em>

_Y la Subo hoy porque ayer alguien, que no puedo recordar quién es, me pidió capítulo nuevo… en serio, si a alguien le interesa esta cosa, recuérdeme de ella, porque si no si se me va bien feo la onda y se me olvida subir las actualizaciones….._

**~+~Near~+~**

Elle guió mis manos sobre las teclas una y otra vez hasta que yo pude reproducir la pieza que él tocaba casi a la perfección, aunque tocándola con los dedos algo tiesos debido a que nunca en mi vida había tocado aquel instrumento. Tocamos el piano por un largo rato hasta que Roger vino a decirme "Near, creo que ya es hora de que dejes al Sr. Lawliet retirarse a su casa, ya es tarde" Yo miré a Elle como rogando que no se fuera, pero de mi boca salió un "Si… creo que ya es tarde... Nos vemos mañana…" pregunté más que afirmé, pero él me reconfortó diciendo "Claro pequeño" mientras acariciaba mis mejillas. Después de esto me levantó para quitarme se su regazo y luego se fue, no sin antes volverme a decir que volvería a la mañana siguiente.

Después de que Elle se fue yo me quedé en el piano repasando una y otra vez los acordes que me había enseñado. Los toqué una y otra vez ya que al tocarlos sentía a Elle cerca de mí. Pasé horas sobre el piano tocando las notas de memoria, justo como me las había enseñado, repitiéndolas una y otra vez hasta poder dar la apariencia de saber tocar el piano, hasta que casi me quedé dormido ahí mientras trataba de revivir, por medio de la música, la sensación de bienestar que sentía al estar cerca de Elle. Al estar con él me sentía importante, como cercano a alguien, lo cual no había sentido nunca antes, ni por parte de mis padres. Ya que ellos se la pasaban en viajes de negocio o placer y nunca pasaban más de una semana en la casa.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme sobre el piano decidí retirarme a mi cuarto para dormir. Mientras caminaba hacia mi dormitorio, iba deseando estar lo suficientemente cansado para quedarme dormido instantáneamente y , con suerte, dormir sin soñar nada. Yo odiaba soñar porque nunca tenía sueños reales, solo tenía pesadillas espantosas que me perturbaban bastante. Con esto en mente me acosté en mi cama y rápidamente me quedé dormido.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una sonrisa en los labios por 2 razones: Una era que No había soñado nada y la segunda y más importante, porque hoy iba a ver a Elle de nuevo. Después de un rato de haber despertado, me duché y desayuné y al ver que aún era muy temprano me fui a mi cuarto de juegos a armar torres y mas torres hechas de legos, bloques y todo lo que me encontrara que sirviera para construir cosas.

Pasé no se cuanto tiempo perdido entre mis juguetes; volví a la realidad hasta que escuché a alguien abrir la puerta detrás de mí; era Elle.

-"Wow, es realmente impresionante. ¿Lo construiste solo?" dijo agachándose junto a mí.

-"Eh… si… No es la gran cosa…"

-"Pues a mi me gusta" respondió sonriendo. "Eh… ¿Quieres seguir jugando otro rato, o comenzamos ya con las lecciones?"

-"Luego sigo con esto… vamos a estudiar…" dije.

Elle me tomo de la mano para ayudarme a levantar y cuando lo hizo, sentí como un pequeño impulso eléctrico recorrerme el cuerpo. Nunca antes había sentido algo así al tocar a alguien, pero de alguna manera, eso me hacía sentirme bien. Era obvio que eso me pasó porque por lo general no toco a las personas… no me gusta, pero bueno, aunque sí me gustara, ni siquiera tengo a quién tocar: no tengo hermanos y es casi como si no tuviera padres, porque no están aquí nunca… Le resté importancia al asunto y seguí a mi maestro hasta el cuarto de estudio, donde comenzamos a hablar sobre varios temas que me parecían muy interesantes.

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, mientras él me enseñaba cosas nuevas y yo trataba de embeberme todos sus conocimientos. Al final del tiempo designado al estudio, guardamos todos los materiales que habíamos utilizado y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, sin saber que hacer ahora.

-"Eh… bueno… ya terminamos las lecciones de hoy…" dijo "¿Ahora qué quieres hacer Near?"

-"Yo… me gustaría que tocaras el piano otra vez…. Eh, solo si no es mucha molestia…." Dije torpemente. _¿Por qué será que al estar cerca de Elle se me entorpece la lengua…..? ¿Qué será lo que me pasa….? _ Me pregunté a mi mismo sin saber la respuesta.

-"Claro que no es molestia, ven vamos" dijo sonriente mientras me tomaba de la mano para caminar juntos hacia el piano. De nuevo al sentir su mano sobre mi manita sentí como una corriente eléctrica bastante inusual, pero placentera, me recorría.

Llegamos hasta el piano y él se sentó en el banquillo, dejando espacio para que yo me sentara a su lado, lo cual hice tan pronto como pude. Elle comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía. Cerré los ojos para poder dejar que la música me envolviera por completo, disfrutando cada acorde y cada arreglo mientras navegaba en un mar de tranquilidad.

Abrí los ojos lentamente sólo para encontrarme mirando a Elle, quien estaba completamente absorto en la interpretación de la pieza. Mientras él tocaba, yo le miraba con atención, reparando en cada una de sus delicadas facciones, notando el hermoso contraste de la blancura de su piel con el negro intenso de su cabello. Me sonrojé inmediatamente al comprender que estaba mirando a mi maestro de una manera en la cual nunca había visto a nadie antes. _¿Qué es lo que me obliga mirarle?¿Qué es lo que tiene Elle que me hipnotiza?_

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, casi aislándome por completo del mundo, exceptuando el sonido de la música, todo lo demás me pareció inexistente. No comprendía cual era el efecto que él tenía sobre mi, simplemente no lo entendía. Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien… bueno, pero basándome en el hecho de que conozco a muy pocas personas, decir esto no tiene mucho sentido…. Pero la duda no me dejaba_:¿Qué es esto que siento al estar con Elle?_

Volví a la realidad lentamente, justo a tiempo para escuchar el majestuoso final de la obra que él interpretaba. Él volteó a mirarme mientras yo le sonreía y aplaudía en silencio, alabando su talento musical.

-"¿Te gustó?" preguntó mirándome

-"¡Por supuesto! Me gustaría algún día aprender a tocar así…."

-"no es realmente difícil. Podría enseñarte si quieres, aunque toma un poco de tiempo."

-"Me encantaría aprender…." Dije torpemente sin saber que decir. Él solo me sonrió y pasó su mano por mis cabellos.

Elle comenzó a enseñarme los básicos del piano y yo los aprendía rápidamente. Después de un rato él se detuvo y me dijo:

-"Near, ¿te parece si continuamos mañana? Es que me gustaría poder instalarme y acomodar mis cosas antes de dormir…."

-"oh… claro…" dije tratando de ocultar mi deseo por qué Elle se quedara conmigo, que no tuviera que irse. Creo que él se percató de lo que sentía, ya que me dijo:

-"Si quieres, puedes acompañarme a mi cuarto en lo que acomodo todo; para que ninguno de los dos se quede solo." Yo sonreí instantáneamente "así sirve que me guías entre este enorme laberinto de pasillos, no vaya a ser que me pierda…"

Yo asentí y le tomé de la mano en un impulso infantil mientras salíamos del cuarto y yo comenzaba a conducirnos hacia su habitación.

_Continuación la semana próxima, ahora si lo prometo ^^_


End file.
